


Vanity

by Kailey_Hamilton



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailey_Hamilton/pseuds/Kailey_Hamilton
Summary: Jian always thinks Ruki looks great, no matter what she does.
Relationships: Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong & Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Vanity

The fact that it's only the two of them shouldn't be this uncomfortable. After all, their friends will be waiting for them at the beach. But when he sees her, Jian feels like he has to say something. Anything. Ruki... well. He doesn't know if it's her flowing hair or her blue dress. Or maybe that straw hat, no doubt chosen by her mother, perfect for a day like this. A day shining blue, a day of calm seas and clear skies. A day for them to do as they please.

Jian doesn't know if it's him, having woken up eagerly anticipating the plans he'd made with his friends. Everything looks dazzling, promising, and Ruki is not the exception to that. She walks toward him silently, her expression unreadable, and he's incapable of repressing that lurking thought that dances in his mind. But he bites his tongue, because among other things, he admires Ruki's utter lack of vanity. Maybe it's a sequel of defiance in a world of pretenses. In any case, her delicate features and decisive demeanor makes her look great, no matter what she does, or what she wears. Even if Ruki doesn't like to hear it.

"Aren't you going to tell me how good I look?"

Ruki doesn't care about the compliment, or so Jian thinks. It's a challenge, her way of breaking the ice because she knows the effect she has on people. He cocks his head to the side. He doesn't have many options, but he wants to be frank... and not to risk his life in the process.

"I'm not going to tell you something you already know."

Jian's words, in contrast, are not a challenge. He's smiling. These are truths that they both know, and sometimes, words are unnecessary. No, they don't have to say it. Not now, not ever. Ruki's expression isn't a smile, but it softens. Or maybe it is a smile, her lips curling at the corners almost imperceptibly, almost against her will.

They walk in silence. They have nothing else to say.

Dazzling, promising. Jian always thinks that Ruki looks great. If she wears blue jeans and leather, or summer clothes. If she cuts her hair or grows it out. It's difficult to hide such a big heart behind such firm glares, strength and determination under her blue beach dress. He doesn't know if appearances are deceiving or if they elevate everything Ruki represents, but Jian doesn't have a good reason to think about it too hard.

Either way, he believes Ruki looks her best when she's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally written in Spanish for the Universos de Colores challenge in the forum Proyecto 1-8 (Theme: Jian &Ruki with the color blue) and the Odaiba Week 2016 challenge in Tumblr (Theme: Everything but Adventure.)_


End file.
